


Blood On Tap

by Qzil



Series: SPN Rarepair Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Consensual Violence, F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg loves to let Benny drink her dry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood On Tap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spnrarepairbingo square 'eat me'.

Meg truly didn’t mind bedding humans. Some of them were good for a simple romp, a roll-on, roll-off, whambamthankyouma’am kind of affair. Others were fun to break, fun to hold down and ride until they were screaming under her in pain as she poured her superior strength into her body and crushed their bones as she took her pleasure. There were so many of them to sample, so many varied tastes for her to try, that she never grew tired of it.

Bedding other demons was fine, sure, but she rarely did it. Most demons fucked each other as a form of dominance, and while that was all fine with Meg, at least where power was concerned, but the practice reminded her more of a dog pack than anything else. The alphas humping the omegas to show off that they were the more powerful ones in the pack. Of course, she’d met quite a few demons who had made the average dog look like Einstein, so she supposed the comparison wasn’t completely off.

But nothing compared to fucking someone who could almost match her strength, someone who she could really spar with and could fuck without breaking afterward, someone who could dish out the pain she truly wanted during sex.

And that was why Meg loved Benny.

With Benny, it was different. They didn’t wrestle for who was on top to dominate each other. They did it for fun, usually taking turns. And fun was something that was in short supply in Meg’s life. But, aside from that, Benny could help her indulge in one of her favorite bedroom activities without either of them risking death or permanent injury or guilt.

Quite simply, Meg loved having other people drink her blood to the point of emptying out her meatsuit.

She thought that all demons did, to an extent. It gave them power over a person, in a way. But Benny wasn’t an ordinary person. Her blood did nothing to him but quench his thirst, giving him fresh, warm, still-pumping blood instead of a cold, bagged meal.

Benny got fed. She got off. And nobody had to die or sustain a life-threatening injury to do it. It was a perfect arrangement. Best of all, her blood seemed to hold him longer than normal human blood, meaning that, for the last few months, she’d been the only one he’d fed on.

Meg waited in the motel room that Benny had chosen, having already stripped down to her bra and panties. It had been a while since they’d been able to play their game, since she always required a few days of healing after Benny drained her. He’d taken little nips here and there as they drove, dodging Crowley’s goons, but nothing substantial, and Meg was more than ready for the real thing.

She was considering starting without him when Benny finally strolled in and gently closed the door behind him. His eyes zeroed in on her, the blue almost demon-black in the dim light of the room. Meg bared her teeth at him in challenge.

“Think you can take me?” she teased. She wasn’t really in the mood to wrestle tonight, too eager to get to the main event, but a little fighting always got her blood pumping better.

Benny took off his jacket and carelessly draped it over a chair. “Darlin’,” he said, “I know I can.”

He threw himself at her, knocking her flat on her back and pinning her to the bed. Meg let him have the advantage for a moment, swallowing a laugh when his beard scratched at the delicate skin of her throat as he nuzzled it.

Twisting out of his grip, Meg fisted a hand in Benny’s short hair and pulled hard. The vampire screeched and tried to wriggle away, but Meg held him firm, moving until she’d gotten on top of him. Without waiting for Benny to recover, she wrapped both hands around his neck and squeezed hard, thumbs digging into his windpipe. Benny scrabbled at her hands, trying to buck her off. Meg ground down against him in response, smiling when she felt his cock stiffening in his trousers.

After a few moments, Benny stopped trying to move her hands, reached up, and grabbed her hair roughly. Meg bit back a scream when she felt Benny pull away several chunks of hair, each attached to a good bit of scalp. Instead, she only redoubled her effort to strangle him, smirking in satisfaction when Benny’s face began to turn purple.

But instead of surrendering, Benny dug his fingers into the wounds left behind on her head, making Meg gasp. She was already wet from the anticipation of what was to come and their bit of violence, but the white-hot sting of pain rushing through her head sent a fresh wave of arousal through her. Her grip slackened on Benny’s neck, and he took the opportunity to flip them over again until Meg was under him. She’d gotten to be on top last time, so it was only fair that she was the one on her back now.

Benny growled above her, mouth open to show off the needlelike teeth that had broken through his gums. Meg shivered when she saw them, and eagerly spread her legs so Benny could slot himself between her thighs. Not wanting to wait, she yanked his suspenders off his shoulders and pushed his trousers down just enough to free his cock. Benny, either not caring about her underwear or not wanting to bother with it, simply moved the crotch of her panties to the side.

She gasped and dug her fingers into the skin of Benny’s back when he finally pushed into her. Free to be at full strength with him, her motion easily opened several wounds on his back that sluggishly leaked blood, warming her fingertips. Benny grunted with a mix of pain and pleasure and returned to nuzzling her neck as he thrust.

Meg locked her legs around his waist and turned her head to the side to bare her neck, heart pounding in her chest. Benny wasted no time and sank his teeth into the delicate skin there, timing it with a particularly harsh thrust that had Meg screaming and scrabbling at his back.

Benny was a noisy eater, all snarls and growls as he bit again and again and greedily sucked the blood pumping from her neck. The more he took, the more erratic his thrusts became, until Meg could do nothing but lie there under him and enjoy the pleasure-pain coursing through her body. Darkness filled her eyes and involuntary tears leaked down her cheeks, and still she gasped and reveled in the pain and the feeling of her blood pumping from her body to stain the bedsheets and Benny’s face.

Distantly, she felt her strength begin to ebb and Benny took more and more blood from her body. Her fingertips went numb, until she could no longer feel how deeply she was tearing into his back. Her legs slipped from around his waist and fell limp onto the bedspread. Black dots speckled her vision, and even her heart began to slow, signaling that she was almost out of blood.

“Not yet, sweetheart,” Benny whispered in her ear. “We’re almost there.”

Meg let out a small gasp as Benny lowered one hand down between them. He rubbed at her clit with bloodstained fingertips and returned to feeding. Unable to squirm under him, and unable to feel her extremities, Meg was completely focused on the pleasure throbbing between her legs and the pain throbbing in her neck. Benny pressed his face back to the wound and sucked hard, pushing Meg over the edge. He continued moving through her orgasm, continued drinking her blood and pumping inside of her as she shuddered and let out a weak scream, continued moving until she was left trembling beneath him, all of her strength gone and her breathing ragged.

Benny laughed, sucked on her neck a final time, and gave a last, hard thrust into her before shuddering through his own climax. He stayed on top of her for a few moments afterward, licking the torn, ragged mess of her neck, but his weight was nothing that Meg couldn’t bear.

Eventually, he raised his head and kissed her cheek. “I’ll go get the bandages, juice, and cookies.”

“I can walk, you know,” Meg croaked. As if to prove it to him, she shoved him off of her and stood. The room spun around her, and if she’d been anything but a demon, she would’ve fallen to the floor. Instead, it took a few moments for her to find her balance. Her nose wrinkled at the added wetness pooling in her underwear and leaking down her thighs, but she brushed it off. She could always steal more clothes.

Before she could walk too far, Benny wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back onto the bed. Meg let him, content to sit in his lap and let him cuddle her.

“You full?” she asked. Benny nodded against her shoulder, and when she turned to look at him she could see his eyes drooping. “Food and sex knock you right out, huh?”

Benny shook his head. “Stay here. I’ll get the supplies.”

Meg rolled her eyes, but allowed Benny to clean and bandage her wound. She allowed him to coax cookies and juice into her, as if she were a human, and even allowed him to tuck her into the bed. She didn’t need sleep, of course, but sleep was always welcome after they’d had each other. Her body needed to rest in order to heal, and although Benny was a vampire, he needed sleep as much as any creature that had once been human.

“Turn off the light,” she requested. Benny did as he was told and climbed into bed next to her, keeping his distance. She put up with his fussing, and put up with his gestures of affection, but he knew that she would not put up with cuddling.

Meg also knew that she would wake up with Benny’s arms wrapped around her, anyway. Her vampire was damn cuddly, and always seemed to gravitate toward her while they slept.

“Just this once,” Meg said. Benny immediately scooted toward the middle of the bed and pulled Meg toward him until they were spooning. He was normally colder than her, since she was a creature from Hell and he was a vampire, but without most of her body’s blood, his body was warmer than hers, and she craved that warmth.

“G’night, Meg,” he said.

“’Night,” she replied.

Warm, safe, and sated, she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
